The cooperation of the person being examined is very important when generating MR image data. In addition to a large number of important measuring parameters and the fact that in some measurements it may be important that the person being examined holds his breath or that the measurement is coordinated with the cardiac cycle, it is also very important that the person being examined does not move for the duration of the examination, even if no measurement is currently taking place. The unvarying position of the person being examined, in addition to optimum parameter definition in the imaging sequence, is crucial to the resulting image quality. Once measurement is complete it can sometimes be difficult to determine the cause of poor image quality. If the image quality of the recorded image data is not satisfactory, a measurement has to be repeated, whereby the magnetic resonance system is blocked for longer than necessary by a person being examined, and this increases the cost of an MR examination unnecessarily.
In the prior art it is known to carry out camera-assisted monitoring of the person being examined via a separate monitor. However for this it is necessary for the person being examined to be observed throughout the entire examination in order to detect movements. In practice however it is often the case that for operation of the MR system or medical diagnostic equipment, an operator is already making adjustments for the subsequent measurements or is occupied with other tasks and consequently does not have the monitors constantly in view. If the person being examined moves, this can be overlooked and leads to poor image quality. The case can also occur where images of different layer orientations no longer spatially match up as a result of the movement because, following the movement, the person being examined is often not lying in exactly the same position as before the movement. Either the sub-optimal image quality has to be accepted or the measurement has to be repeated, wherein it can also happen that several recordings have to be repeated in order to re-create the spatial correlation of the various layer orientations. Overall this either leads to limited possible diagnoses by the doctor owing to the poorer image quality, or the MR system is blocked by a person being examined for longer than necessary.